Healing the Curse of Hatred
by RandomBell
Summary: That one day changed everything. When he woke up, Akio was the happiest person in the village. By that night, he was tied for the saddest. His entire clan was murdered by Itachi and Hikaku Uchiha. Strangely enough, he couldn't hate either. Now he must get strong enough to protect his cousin Sasuke Uchiha while he tries to unravel the mystery of why they did it.
1. Chapter 1

"Akio, you've reached your limit. We should head home now." Akio heard his brother say.

Akio had fallen again. It was starting to happen more frequently now. We had been training at training ground 6 since early in the morning with only one break for lunch. Akio was low on chakra, physically exhausted from the endurance training, and bruised from the sparring, but he refused to stop until he hit his brother.

"O-only I can decide my limit Hikaku. I-if I don't place one on myself, then I have no limits. If I have no limits, I can keep going forever!" Akio said as he made my way to my feet, only to stumble and fall again.

"That was a nice little speech, but if you can't even stand back up I don't think you can keep going. You did well today Akio, there's no shame in stopping here." Hikaku said.

What he said was true, but Akio just shook his head. "H-how can I ever become a great ninja if I can't even land a s-single hit on you?" He slowly made his way to a standing position. After he took a few seconds to catch my breath, he started walking towards my brother one more time.

"I won't stop until I hit you!" He said. Hikaku just watched with a smile on his face as Akio slowly made my way to him. He didn't even try to move when Akio was right in front of him. Nor did he move when Akio raised his fist and hit him in his chest.

"You did it Akio! Are you happy now?" He asked.

"No. You let me hit you." Akio said, pouting and crossing his arms. This made him laugh.

"Of course I did! If I didn't let you hit me we would never be able to leave this training ground. You may not think so, but I'm _tired_ Akio. All I want to do right now is eat and go to sleep. Whether you want to admit it or not Akio, you can't keep going. If we leave now, I'll treat you to some ramen from my favorite place. What do you say Akio?" He asked.

"Well…" Akio said, not entirely convinced.

Hikaku sighed. "All you can eat." He said.

"Deal! But I want to do one more thing before we leave." Akio said.

Hikaku sighed again. "What is it?" He asked.

"I want to try the fireball jutsu again!" Akio said. This made Hikaku frown.

"Akio, you don't have a lot of chakra left. The odds of you being able to perform that jutsu right now are extremely low." Hikaku said.

"I just want to try one more time! I promise if I don't get it this time I won't complain at all heading back." Akio pleaded. Hikaku just rolled his eyes, knowing that he would still complain.

"Well Akio, at least you're persistent in your training. One more try. After that we leave. You know the hand signs so get to it!" Hikaku said.

Akio nodded and started the hand signs.

" _Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger!"_ On the last one he put his left hand to his mouth in a cone shape and blew. What came out was an _extremely_ small fireball. It sailed across the training ground and collided with a rock, where it fizzled out.

Akio immediately started jumping in the air, celebrating.

"I FINALLY DID IT!" Akio shouted.

Akio heard Hikaku start clapping and looked over at him. "Congratulations Akio! I knew you could do it! And to think, you managed to do it at a younger age than even me. Good job bro!" He said.

Akio stopped his celebrating and gave his brother the peace sign.

"It was no-"

That was all Akio got out. The next moment he got hit with a massive wave of fatigue. In the next moment, Hikaku was standing behind him, supporting him.

"Remember that thing I said about you being low on chakra? Well now you barely have enough to stay conscious." Hikaku explained.

Akio was so exhausted at that point he couldn't say anything. He just leaned against his brother's chest.

Hikaku chuckled softly and lifted Akio up in his arms. "Man, you sure have gained some weight."

Akio weakly pushed against his chest. "Put me down!" he complained. He was practically a ninja now! What kind of ninja had to be carried by their brother?

"Calm down Akio, I promise when I think you can walk I will put you down." He said.

Akio wanted to complain some more, to force Hikaku to put him down. But he didn't have any more energy. Akio closed my eyes and slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Hikaku just smiled down at his little brother. "Good job bro, you've really come a long way in just a week. I can't wait to give you this gift when you wake up." He said. With that he grabbed his bag and left the training ground.

…

When Akio awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was being carried. He looked up and saw his brother looking down at him. "Glad to see you finally woke up. I was getting tired of carrying you." He said.

"Hmph, you didn't have to carry me in the first place. I'm practically a ninja now! I don't need my brother carrying me around." Akio said.

'I can't believe he's letting that fireball go to his head. It was barely the size of a Frisbee,' Hikaku thought to himself. 'Should I really give him this gift? His ego is definitely going to go through the roof once he gets it. Ah, mom and dad would probably be upset if I didn't since he at least managed the fireball jutsu.' At the thought of his mom and dad, he was reminded of what was going to happen to his mom and dad. It immediately put him in an unpleasant mood. 'It probably already started.'

"Hikaku what's wrong?" Akio asked. His brother was staring ahead of them with a frown on his face. He looked upset.

Looking down and seeing his brother worrying about him, he quickly put on a smile. 'This may very well be my last time seeing Akio. I don't want him to have to worry about me.'

"I'm fine Akio! I was just thinking you're getting too heavy." Hikaku lied.

Akio crossed his arms. "Like I said, you didn't have to carry me." He said.

With that, he got out of Hikakus arms.

"Well Akio, I couldn't just leave you on the training ground. Mom and dad would have been mad. Also, I don't know what I would have done with this little gift I got you." Hikaku said.

At the word gift, Akio immediately turned on his brother. "Gift? What you get me!? Where is it? Is it edible?" He probably would have kept asking questions if Hikaku didn't put his hand over Akio's mouth.

"You talk waaaay too much. Just close your eyes Akio." He said.

Akio complied. "I hope it's something cool! Like a pet wolf or something!" Akio said.

Hikaku deadpanned. "Akio, do you really think I would have something dangerous like that around? Even if I did do you think I would really give it to you as a gift?" He asked.

A beat.

"…Maybe." Was Akio's answer.

Hikaku just shook his head and smiled. "Well hate to disappoint you but it's not a wolf. Now open your eyes."

Akio immediately opened his eyes. What he saw immediately made him smile from ear to ear. It was a sleeveless button up shirt on the back of it was the Uchiha symbol.

"This is my gift to you for finally getting our clans fireball jutsu down." Hikaku said with a smile on his face. He then had to stop Akio from trying to take off his shirt.

"Akio wait until we get to an alley or something! Don't take your shirt off in public!"

* * *

 **Just to let people know, this story will have a lot of OC's. But I won't focus entirely on them. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Anything to help me improve is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all let me say Happy New Years to everyone who is reading! Life has been really busy for me for the past few months and I simply have not had the time to write the next chapter for this story. I still need to catch up on all my favorite fics that I've missed. Anyways, since I was so busy I had decided to just abandon the story, but then my little nephew actually got on my laptop and started reading a few of the things I have written and he told me, "Wow Uncle Jojo this story was fun to read! Where is the rest of it?" I can't just let him down so I decided that, no matter what, this story _will_ be finished in this New Year! So here it is, the second chapter. I'm also making a personal challenge to myself to finish this story before Naruto Filler finishes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Akio was now riding on his brother's shoulders, wearing a face splitting grin as they walked down the street. The reason for this grin was the fact that he was finally allowed to wear the Uchiha symbol on his back, meaning he was officially recognized as a ninja of the Uchiha clan.

"You know you're not a ninja yet right? You still have to go through the academy." Hikaku said. Akio just laughed him off.

"The academy will be easy compared to your training! I thought I was gonna die doing all that running." Akio complained. Now it was Hikaku's turn to laugh.

"I was just giving you the same exercise drills I had to go through when I was getting trained by my jonin sensei." He said.

"Oh, really? What did you think of it back then?" Akio asked.

"I thought it was designed to kill me." Hikaku admitted. "But that was only when I first started. After about a month I got used to it" He added.

"I hope I can get used to it that quick. Oh! Can you teach me another jutsu soon?" Akio asked. Hikaku laughed.

"I don't know Akio, maybe if you can make that fireball a bit bigger I'll teach you one." Hikaku joked.

"Whatever, at least I managed to do it!" Akio replied indignantly.

"Yeah, at least you managed to do it. I didn't want to hear you complaining the entire way home!" Hikaku said.

Akio was about to say something back when he noticed something out the corner of his eye. Across the street there was a man taking pictures. Immediately, Akio tapped Hikaku's shoulders.

"Hikaku, let's go get our pictures taken!" Akio exclaimed.

"What makes you want to get your picture taken?" Hikaku asked.

"Because, I wanna remember today! It was the day I managed to do the fireball jutsu-

"Barely."

-and got to wear the Uchiha symbol!" Akio finished, a little bit ticked off about Hikaku's interruption.

"I have to say Akio, I don't really…" He started, but he could almost feel Akio's mood change so he quickly finished with, "…want to wait in that line. It's a good thing I'm a ninja!"

The next moment, Hikaku and Akio were in front of the line. Almost immediately, the people behind them started shouting.

"Hey! You can't just cut in line like that! Me and my friend were just about to get our pictures taken!" One girl said, pointing at the girl next to her.

Akio frowned, thinking they would be kicked out of the line for sure. That's when Hikaku decided to use one of the Uchihas lesser known abilities.

He turned around and gave the girls a blinding smile.

"You girls don't mind, do you? It's a very important day for my little brother." Hikaku said. However it didn't have any effect on the two females.

'Alright time for the cute little brother card.'

While the ladies were busy taking off their earring, Hikaku nudged Akio and turned around. "Uh, hi. Could you two please let me and my brother cut in front of you? Pretty please?" Akio asked. The effect was instant.

The two girls started nodding feverishly. "Anything for an adorable boy like you!" They said.

"Thank you!" Akio said before Hikaku turned back around.

…

Akio was now walking beside Hikaku, holding a picture of him and his brother. Hikaku had looked bored and had his head turned away from the camera, while Akio had on a face splitting grin and was holding up the peace sign on his brothers back. Unfortunately the person who was already getting their picture taken took so long they didn't have time to go eat and get home before Akio's curfew. So now they were on their way home.

"I wonder why those girls let us in front of them after I asked. When you asked it looked like they were ready to beat you up. Guess I got that Uchiha charm." Akio joked.

Hikaku wasn't speaking. With every step toward the Uchiha compound, his heart was beating faster and faster. He wasn't ready for this. No way could he go through with it. If everything went right, at least his Akio would be ok. Well, he would be _alive_. There was no way he could possibly be ok after this. But, it had to be done. 'Will I be able to live with myself after?' He thought to himself.

Akio had noticed Hikaku wasn't speaking. He looked over towards him and saw he was frowning.

"Bro are you alright? You look mad. Those girls weren't that pretty so you shouldn't be too upset that they didn't talk to you." Akio said in an attempt to cheer his brother up.

Hikaku, not knowing he had made a face, immediately jumped on the excuse. "I just can't believe they didn't fall for all of this!" He said, gesturing to himself. "I mean come on, what kind of girl wouldn't fall for a badass ninja like me?"

"It's ok Hikaku, I'll give you some tips on how to pick up girls." Akio joked. Hikaku just stared at him.

"What exactly does an eight year old know about picking up women?" he asked.

"More than you seeing as those girls wouldn't listen to you but when I asked they were all for letting us ahead." Akio teased.

Hikaku just grumbled while Akio laughed. He then remembered something he saw earlier that he thought looked cool.

"Hikaku! Could you please show me how you did that cool teleporting trick earlier to get in front of that line?" Akio asked.

"Teleporting trick? You mean the Shunshin?" Hikaku asked.

"Yes that! I wanna be able to move around like that!" Akio said excited.

Hikaku just shrugged. "Sure, I could show you how to do it. it's not hard at all really. Form the tiger seal and use your chakra to give you a temporary boost in speed. All you need is a location you want to go. The amount of chakra used depends on how far you want to go." He explained.

Akio nodded, doing as Hikaku instructed. "Do you think I can make it to the clan gates?" Akio asked.

"Well, it is a straight line from here, and it isn't really that far so probably." Hikaku answered.

"Alright. I'm gonna go for it!" Akio said. Hikaku just nodded, his heart sinking. 'I could always tell him about it.' Hikaku thought to himself, but he quickly shook that thought out of his head. Besides the fact that it would sound completely crazy, Akio loved his family more than anything in the world.

That didn't just mean his parents and his brother. It was the entire clan he loved. All of his cousins, uncles, aunts. There was no way he would possibly take the news well, even coming from Hikaku. No, unfortunately there was no way to soften it for Akio.

Akio didn't hear his brothers inner thoughts. The younger Uchiha was getting ready to try out this new jutsu. Focusing on the Uchiha compounds gate, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hikaku just sighed. 'Well I guess my job is done. It was a lot harder than I thought for sure. I thought being a clone would make this last day with him easier. But I guess not. The boss probably had it a lot worse. And the worst part is yet to come. Feel bad for him. Oh well, time for me to go.' The clone thought before dispelling.

…

Akio was standing at the gate, breathing hard but had a huge grin on his face. 'I did it! Two jutsu in one day and I haven't even been to the academy. I can't wait to get home and tell mom and dad.' He thought to himself.

Walking through the gates to the compound, he immediately stopped and stared in shock. On the street in front of him lay dozens of bodies, all of them his clan members.

"W-what is this!?" He kneeled down by the nearest one and put a hand on their back. He then gasped. 'He's dead. What the heck is going on?' he thought to himself.

He then stood up and called out. "Is anyone still alive!? If you are answer me! Please!" He waited but received no answer.

That's when panic set in and he rushed toward his house. 'Mom, dad, please be ok!' He ran through the streets as fast as he could, praying that his parents were ok. In his haste, he didn't notice the figure leaping on top of the roofs. The figure stopped and stared for a moment before moving on.

Akio ran until he got to his house. Once at his door he took a deep breath and opened the door. When he got in he immediately called for his parent.

"Mom! Dad! Please say something!" No response.

"Dang it! Why hasn't Hikaku got here yet? I may have done that Shunshin to get here faster but he should have still caught up by now…" Akio muttered aloud. He slowly made his way through the house, looking for signs of anything out of the ordinary. He was relieved that everything in the downstairs part of his house wasn't disturbed.

'But where are mom and dad? They can't be sleeping this early. And they definitely should have heard me calling for them.' Akio thought to himself. He then went upstairs and started walking toward his parents' room, where the door was slightly cracked open. Slowly, he pushed the door open and was horrified at what he saw. On the floor in front of him were his mom and dad.

Only their heads weren't attached to their bodies.

What made it all worse was his brother sitting on the bed staring at him with his sharingan active, only it wasn't his normal sharingan that Akio was used to. In his right hand was a bloody sword.

"Welcome home Akio." He said in a voice devoid of emotion.

"W-w-what-" Akio started, but was quickly interrupted by Hikaku.

"I killed them." He said bluntly. "Just like I killed everyone outside. As of right now, you and I are the only Uchiha left."

"B-but why? When? You were with me all day! There was no way you had time to do any of this…" Akio said. Hikaku scoffed.

"You spent the day with my clone. I'm surprised you couldn't tell the difference. As to why I did it the answer is simple, because I could." Hikaku said.

Akio was speechless. He just dropped to his knees crying. This had to be a dream. Wait, what was that thing Hikaku had told him about earlier in the week? Genjutsu! That's what this had to be. Hikaku just put him under some horrible genjutsu during training and he just didn't realize until just then.

Having figured it out, he got mad.

"Even if this is a genjutsu, this is way too extreme! I know its training and everything but something like this is going too far. Kai!" He said. Nothing happened so he tried again. "Kai!" Again nothing changed. That's when he started panicking.

"Kai! Kai! Kai! Why won't it break! Kai dang it kai!" He shouted repeatedly. Finally after a moment of watching his brother struggle Hikaku got up.

"It's not breaking because this isn't a genjutsu." He explained.

Akio just blocked him out and continued trying to break what he was sure was a terrible genjutsu. After a solid ten minutes of this he finally stopped. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing. Hikaku then walked over to him and dropped his sword in front of him.

"Go on. Use it and avenge our clan." He said.

Akio looked up at the sword. He stared at it for a minute before picking it up and swinging it at Hikaku, who didn't move a muscle. However, he stopped the sword before it made contact with his brother's neck. This made Hikaku raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you stop? Don't you hate me? Don't you want to get revenge for our parents, our clan?" He asked. Akio took a moment before answer.

"I'm angry at what you did to our clan. I'm extremely upset about what you did to our parents. But, I can't kill you. Your still family after all. Even though you did this horrible thing, at the end of the day you're still my brother and I still care for you!" He said as he threw the sword against the wall. "So what if it was a clone I spent training with today? A clone mimics the originals feelings! The brother I trained with earlier would never do this without a good reason! Not that stupid reason 'because I can'! Someone has to be controlling you! That's it right?!" Akio asked desperately.

Hikaku just sighed and shook his head. He then locked eyes with Akio and activated his sharingan.

The next thing Akio knew he was back at the front of his house. When he opened the door, his brother was standing there with his sword drawn. Knowing what was about to happen, Akio tried to grab Hikaku and force him to stop. To his surprise, he went right through his brother. That's when Hikaku headed up the stairs toward their parents room. Akio, as if being drawn by a magnet, followed against his will.

'No, I-I don't want to see it again! Once was enough!' He thought to himself.

At the door Hikaku stopped and looked at Akio. "So you say there's no way I can do something like this? You say you could never stop caring for me no matter what the horrible things I've done to our clan? Let's see if you still feel that way after experiencing me murder our parents over and over, for the rest of the night." Hikaku said. With that, he opened the door and proceeded to slaughter their parents.

Akio screamed, but seeing as anyone who would have possibly been able to was killed, nobody heard him. Nobody would also notice Akios' eye's turn red with a single tomoe in it, except for Hikaku.

* * *

 **Hate it? Love it? Any suggestions? Drop a review and let me know! Next chapter I'll introduce Naruto into the story. Also, I got a few other ideas for some stories. One of them is a One Piece OC story, while the other's are what if stories for Angel Beats and Naruto. If your interested PM me and I'll run the details by you.**

 **That's all for now, Bell out.**


End file.
